Naturellement
by DisiniTana
Summary: Un petit bout de la relation entre Nezumi et Shion - entre eux pas besoin de mots, les choses vont naturellement


**Disclaimer : **les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, malgré toutes mes prières =(

**Spoiler : **Pas vraiment, à moins que vous n'ayez lu aucun roman, aucun manga ou vu aucun épisode, mais dans ce cas c'est sûrement que vous vous êtes trompé de fandom ^-^

**Rating : **T, pour relations sous-entendues

**Couple : **Nezumi/Shion voyons !

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà une petite fic sur un moment de la cohabitation de Nezumi et de Shion. Elle ne se situe pas vraiment à un moment donné de l'histoire originale (plutôt après le _baiser de_ _bonne-nuit_, mais c'est tout), j'ai juste voulu montrer comment leur relation peut évoluer selon moi.

Bonne lecture !

Shion s'était levé tôt ce matin-là, il s'était toiletté tranquillement et avait préparé un bon petit-déjeuner avec ce qu'il avait obtenu de sa paye la veille. Il regardait Nezumi dormir, c'était là qu'il le préférait, les seules fois où il était vraiment détendu. Le jeune garçon soupira en se demandant quand son compagnon s'abandonnerait ainsi à ses côtés tout en restant éveillé. Il prit les deux tasses qu'il avait préparées pour les poser sur la table à côté du lit avant de s'asseoir sur celui-ci.

- Nezumi, appela-t-il doucement.

L'interpellé grogna vaguement, mais ne bougea pas. Shion sourit en posant sa main sur l'épaule du comédien.

- Allez, il faut se lever.

A nouveau seul un grognement lui répondit, le blandin rit doucement et se pencha pour secouer gentiment l'endormi.

- Nezumi-i...

Le fin du mot se perdit dans une petit exclamation de surprise quand l'appelé se retourna soudain pour attraper le jeune garçon qui l'empêchait de se reposer et l'allongea contre lui. Le jeune homme aux cheveux foncés ouvrit enfin les yeux au bout de quelques minutes pour découvrir le visage de Shion devant lui qui souriait et semblait attendre patiemment son réveil. Il sourit à son tour en grognant un vague « Bonjour » et posa ses lèvres sur celle du troubleur de sommeil. Ce dernier le regarda en souriant toujours et déclara :  
- Nous avons du pain, des raisins et de la bouillie sur la grande table et du thé à portée de main.

Nezumi se redressa doucement, gardant encore un peu son compagnon contre lui, puis finit par se lever, prit sa tasse et commença à boire en contemplant leur logement et le repas sur la table.

- Tu es une vraie fée du logis, remarqu-t-il d'un ton faussement moqueur.  
- Eh bien, il ne te manque plus qu'à m'épouser dans ce cas, rétorqua Shion toujours assis sur le lit.  
- Un jour peut-être, qui sait ?

De là où il était, le blandin aperçut un petit sourire songeur apparaître sur les lèvres de Nezumi et il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Habituellement, le Rat ne faisait jamais de projet, il n'évoquait jamais leur relation, encore moins à long terme. Cela ne gênait pas tellement le jeune citadin, après tout ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin d'en parler, entre eux, tout était naturel, c'était naturellement qu'ils s'étaient trouvés ce premier soir il y a déjà longtemps de cela, naturellement qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, naturellement qu'ils s'aimaient. Aucun des deux ne pouvaient dire à partir de quand ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'embrasser , ou bien quand Shion avait quitté le canapé pour dormir avec Nezumi, à vrai dire, à vrai dire, il n'y avait pas vraiment de date précise, les choses évoluaient tranquillement entre eux, jour après jour, nuit après nuit, baiser après baiser, parole après parole. La voix de Nezumi le tira de ses pensées.

- Tu devrais te dépêcher si tu veux profiter toi aussi de ce que tu as préparé.

Shion le regarda étonné puis vit que son interlocuteur s'était déjà installé à la table et commençait à manger. Le marqué se releva et alla vite s'asseoir à son tour en protestant pour la forme. Ils prirent tranquillement leur repas, le comédien n'avait pas de spectacle à ce moment-là et Shion ne travaillait pas avant plusieurs heures. Nezumi finit par se lever et se dirigea vers la salle de bain tandis que le blandin débarrassait la table. Une fois qu'il eut fini, celui-ci tendit l'oreille vers la porte que son compagnon avait franchi plusieurs minutes auparavant. Il n'y avait aucun bruit de l'autre côté, il s'avança et entra à son tour. Il resta debout pendant quelques instant au bord du bassin, contemplant le comédien allongé, tête sur le rebord, les yeux fermés, et sourit, Nezumi était magnifique et détendu malgré sa présence. Ce dernier finit par ouvrir les yeux et le regarda. Shion rosit légèrement à ce regard fixé dans le sien. Le jeune homme aux cheveux foncés prit la parole.

- Tu faisais quoi là-bas ?  
- Être une fée du logis demande beaucoup de travail, tu sais. Je ne peux pas me permettre de négliger ma tâche.

Il y eut un silence que la voix grave de Nezumi rompit à nouveau.

- Viens.

Ce n'était pas un ordre ni une autorisation, c'était plus une demande que Shion exauça avec plaisir. A peine il entra dans le bassin que les bras puissants du baigneur l'entourèrent, après un instant de surprise, le blandin se laissa faire. Ils se découvrirent une fois, explorant attentivement le corps de l'autre par des caresses, des baisers, appréciant la voix de l'autre dans ses gémissements, révélant leur âme à travers leurs regards.

Shion se laissa doucement retomber contre le bord du bassin haletant, quelque peu endolori, mais heureux. Ces moments d'amour étaient essentiels pour eux, moins d'une heure plus tard, le blandin sortiraient et se retrouverait entouré par la misère, puis il leur faudrait encore abordé le sujet de No6 et des guêpes, ils se disputeraient sûrement une nouvelle fois, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Pour l'instant, ils appréciaient tranquillement la chaleur des bras de l'autre, même si Nezumi avait retrouvé un visage fermé car il s'était trop dévoilé, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de s'attacher, Shion le sentait, mais il connaissait les sentiments de l'autre à son égard.

Ils s'aimaient tous les deux, alors pour l'instant tout allait bien, la suite viendrait après.

Voili-voilou !

Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Toutes les critiques sont acceptées tant qu'elles sont constructives ^-^

N'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a des choses que vous n'avez pas trouvé claires ou si vous avez vu des fautes.


End file.
